


Обнимашки - 2

by fidelity



Series: Драбблы от LadyDrace [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Spooning, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро после обнимашек. Дин недоволен положением дел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обнимашки - 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quick TFL drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899496) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



– О господи.

Стон, раздавшийся позади, заставил Сэма вздрогнуть. Но он ещё не был готов открыть глаза. Ему было слишком удобно. Подушка была мягкой, а матрас – жёстким, но не слишком, как раз как Сэм любил. А ещё была восхитительно тёплая спина, прижатая к его груди, и кто-то обнимал его сзади… да, в ближайшее время он не собирался двигаться.

– Сэм? Мы обнимаемся? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы не обнимаемся, – проныл Дин в его волосы.

– Ох, можешь быть уверен, что мы обнимаемся, сладкие щёчки, – хитрый голос Габриэля заставил Сэма усмехнуться в затылок перед ним, который сразу слегка отодвинулся.

– Уже утро? – прохрипел Кастиэль, медленно поворачиваясь в руках Сэма.

– Нет. Нет, я решил, что утро, определённо, ещё не наступило, – пробормотал Сэм и зарылся носом в волосы Кастиэля, когда тот придвинулся ближе.

Дин какое-то время извивался позади Сэма, видимо, в поисках опоры.

– Ну к чёрту! Меня не будет обнимать ангел-коротышка!

– Технически, я обнимаю вас всех, парни!

– Уже нет. Кас только что перевернулся, – поправил Сэм. 

– Пфф. Детали, – выдохнул Габриэль, и по тому, как сзади завертелся Дин, Сэм предположил, что Габриэль держал его, чтобы предотвратить побег.

– Сэм! Помоги! Меня обнимают без моего согласия! Опасный незнакомец! Звони 911! Кто-нибудь! Кто-нибудь!

– Поможем ему? – прошептал Кастиэль возле груди Сэма.

– Неа, – вздохнул Сэм. – Дай им минуту. Они разберутся.

– Слава богу. 

– О нет! Ты не сделаешь этого, Дианна! Возвращай свою задницу обратно! Я ещё не закончил с тобой! 

– Ай! Меня лапают! МЕНЯ ЛАПАЮТ! 

– У меня возникло ощущение, что нам предстоит замечательный день, – вслух размышлял Сэм, крепче обнимая Кастиэля за плечи и сотрясаясь от тихого смеха. 

– ПОПАЛСЯ!

– Жри ковёр, пернатый!

О да. Определённо, замечательный день.


End file.
